Till Death Do Us Part
by Omega135
Summary: Nobody can live forever, but everyone deserves a shot at eternal happiness. A collection of one-shots about characters after their deaths. Annabeth/Percy, Jason/Piper, Nico/Rachel, etc. Read, review, and enjoy!
1. All Is Forgiven

**A/N **So this first chapter is somewhat short, sorry! I'll get to the more interesting characters later on, promise.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or any of the characters that I use in my writing

* * *

She sees him first. He is standing by a tree, surrounding by the sparkling turquoise waters of Elysium.

Elysium.

She cannot believe that she is here. After everything, after everyone she hurt and betrayed, the council had deemed _her_ honorable enough to be here. But right now only one thing matters.

"Charlie?" He turns. His face is expressionless, impenetrable. Nothing like the boy who had fawned over her in camp, and whom she in turn had adored.

"Silena", he says, his voice carefully controlled with some emotion that she can't decipher. Her heart sinks. Maybe he can't forgive her after all.

"You know", she says in a whisper. It isn't a question.

"Yeah", he says, his face creasing. "I know. I've been watching." She looks at him, awaiting judgment. Facing the council was much less scary than facing the only boy she's ever truly loved.

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself?", he asks, his voice still emotionless. Gods, she hates that empty look on his face. She'd do anything right now to bring back the smiling boy she knew back home.

"No", she whispers. "No, I don't. Nothing except that I wouldn't do it again, given the chance. That I regret it. That I'm unbelievably, irrevocably sorry that you got hurt because of me."

"No excuses? Nothing?" he asks, and she feels as if he is stabbing her through her heart with one of the red-hot coals that she'd spent so many hours bent over, watching him work with.

"Nothing could excuse what I did", she whispers, and turns away.

"No", he agrees, thoughtful. She sighs.

"Don't worry, Charles. I won't bother you again while we're here. You can have your peaceful afterlife, and I…I think I'll try for Isles of the Blest." Charlie looks at her steadily.

"And if I don't want you to?" She looks up, startled.

"Why on earth wouldn't you want me to?"

"Because I love you", he says softly, and something inside of her breaks. If this is how he is trying to get revenge, making her hope and then breaking her heart, then she deserves it.

"Right", she says bitterly, and he grasps her arm gently. It looks so small in his big hand, but she can't help feeling safer. He always did make her feel safe.

"Silena Beauregard", Charlie says, looking into her eyes. Nobody else can tell her what color her eyes are exactly, but Charlie always told her that her eyes were blue. Steady, beautiful blue. He was always the only one who could see her. "I love you no matter what. You made up for everything in the end. You sacrificed your life to save your friends. You are still the noble, caring girl I fell for. You made a mistake, but you were just another victim of Kronos. So is Luke. So am _I_. This isn't your fault. Okay?"

She stares at him, trying not to let the hope overwhelm her.

"You don't hate me?"

He laughs. He strides forward and reaches her in three steps.

"I _love_ you, Silena."

He kisses her, and then just…holds her. She clings to him and looks up. There is nothing to see but blue sky in paradise, of course, but…she can't help wondering if her mother can see her.

So she says a quick thank you.

And then turns to spend the rest of eternity in the arms of Charles Beckendorf.


	2. Alive In Death

He is so familiar with Death that when it comes for him, he simply lets go.

His life span has far surpassed any other mortal's or demigod's, and it's simply...time. There is no violence, no fight, just the simple passing from the mortal world to his father's realm.

The relief is instantaneous.

Nobody is meant to live forever, not even the son of Hades himself.

He bypasses the council easily. He is not sure whether they grant him access to Elysium because they think he deserves it or because they are terrified for his father.

In the end, it doesn't really matter, does it?

"Nico?" a soft voice from behind him calls. He spins around and sees a face that he has not seen in many, many years.

"Hey, sis", he says, trying to keep his voice steady. "Death suits you. You look like you just died yesterday." Bianca laughs.

"I've missed you, Nico." She pulls him into a hug. Her smile is one of the most welcome sights in the world. There is just one smile he needs to see more.

"You have no idea how proud you've made me." He turns away, his eyes feeling strangely watery. Which can't be true, seeing as he's only cried once since defeating Kronos…when he knew that _she_ was gone.

"She's here", Bianca reassures him, smiling kindly. "She's been waiting for you for the past two years." Nico feels a weight lift off of his shoulders. He had known that she'd make it here, but he had sworn to her that he wouldn't visit until it was his time. It had been the hardest promise he'd ever had to keep.

"She's down by the shore." He starts to turn away, then turns back, torn. He has missed his sister all of these years.

"We'll have forever to catch up, little brother", Bianca laughs. "Forever is a long time. But right now, she's waiting for you, and if she gets impatient she might start threatening other souls, which usually ends badly."

"Wait, she's _threatened-_" Nico begins, distracted, and Bianca shoves him towards the ocean.

"Go! You can't keep a girl waiting that long and expect her to stick around." He smiles once more at his sister. She's right, of course.

They'll have forever to catch up. But right now, there's something more important waiting for him. Some_one_ more important than anyone else living or dead.

He sees the flash of red hair-a guiding beacon to the girl he's always loved.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, I presume?" he asks, laughing as she spins around. Her green eyes widen with shock as she sees him, and she stands rooted to the spot. Gods, he's missed her.

He'd known he loved her ever since he had heard about the girl brave enough to throw a hairbrush at the Lord of Time.

It had been four years of hell waiting for the Oracle to choose a different body so that they could be together. The day the spirit had been transferred, he's asked her out.

They'd been married four years later. He remembers fondly their wedding, which had ended early when his army of skeletons got a bit…unruly. She'd been pretty peeved about that.

He remembers traveling the world with her (though she _hated_ shadow traveling-she insisted they take those horrid airplanes).

He remembers holding her hand two years ago as she slipped into a peaceful, endless slumber, and the empty years since then.

He doesn't feel so empty anymore.

"Nico", she breathes, and she launches herself into his arms.

He kisses her, trying to put all of his love and relief into that kiss. He's never been so good with words.

She talks enough for the both of them.

"Oh, gods, I've missed you", she says breathlessly, grabbing his hand and dragging him over to where she had been standing. "What took you so long? I know for a _fact_ that Bianca didn't keep you for more than a minute, because she's my _friend_ and knows better, and the council couldn't have taken more than three minutes to let you through, so by my calculations you should have been here four _minutes_ ago, and oh, look, the sand here is _perfect_ for drawing in!" He feels himself smile for the first time in two years as the girl he loves chatters away.

And he knows that everything is going to be fine.

He's lived twice the mortal lifespan, if you include the Lotus Hotel.

But he's never felt as alive as he does sitting on the shores of the Underworld with the girl he loves, knowing that she'll stay with him forever this time.


	3. Finally Free

**A/N **I promise I'm getting to the good characters soon! Hopefully you'll enjoy this one though.

* * *

As she closes her eyes on her lady's face and lets go, she feels a taste of what she has been searching for throughout the last two centuries.

What she's hunted more desperately than any monster.

What continued to elude her at every turn.

Freedom.

It tastes so sweet.

Zoë Nightshade will be remembered in the stars forever by the mortal world, but down here, her life is just beginning. She is admitted to Elysium with ease. She could try for rebirth and the Isles of the Blest, but she has had a taste of immortality.

Of living in a world that never sleeps.

She _likes_ the peace she finds down here.

"Zoë?" a voice comes, and her breath catches.

It can't be.

He _never_ would have waited.

"It's just my imagination", she whispers.

"So sure of that?" Jack steps out from behind a cluster of trees. When the sun catches his hair just so, she wonders if this isn't heaven after all.

Because he sure looks like an angel.

"You've been here all this time?" Her voice is unsteady, but she blames in on not having used it since she stepped on Charon's ferry.

"Every second." His eyes bore into hers, as full of fire and energy as ever. Hephaestus's son's flame couldn't be quenched even in death, it seemed.

"Why?" She hates how her voice breaks. His eyebrows shoot up.

"For you, of course." She turns away, remembering the hateful words and their angry parting before _it_ happened.

She remembers the worst moments in her incredibly long life.

The worst mistake of her life.

She'd never made another one, though. She'd protected her Huntresses, led them well. Nobody could deny that.

It had never quite filled the empty space inside of her.

"I don't even remember what the fight was about", she quietly admits. "I just remember being a stubborn idiot and saying a lot of things I didn't mean-"

"I did too", he interrupts. "We both did."

"But you made up for it." Her voice breaks. "You were so angry but you still threw yourself in front of that Cyclopes-"

"And you've spent the past three _centuries_ trying to make up for it", Jack says firmly. "And you did. You more than did. Gods, Zo, you have no idea how proud you've made me."

Something inside her snaps.

Because the freedom she had sought wasn't from the Hunt after all, she realizes.

Nor was it from the gods' control or the constant monster attacks.

It was so much more precious than that.

For the first time in three hundred years, she is free from a guilt worse than any Titan or demon.

"So…we start over now?" she asks, her vision blurry, hope filling her.

"No", he replies casually, and her heart and hopes fall quickly. Her stomach turns to ice.

"We pick up where we left off." She breathes again.

He holds out his hand for her to take.

She reaches out and grasps it.

Zoë Nightshade is _free_.

* * *

Just to clarify, as I've had a few questions, Jack is an OC. I don't usually write those, but I always felt that Zoe was sad for a reason, so thus Jack was born :) Again, thanks. Read and review!


	4. Last Chance

"Daughter of Zeus, Huntress of Artemis", one of the council's voice booms.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get on with it, already", Thalia says, yawning. "I've got things to do and people to see."

"So sure you'll get into Elysium?" a lady's voice asks from the podium, and she shrugged.

"My dad and my Lady wouldn't let it happen otherwise." The man at the front of the council frowns.

"Arrogant as you may be, your life truly has been one of greatness. You may pass through to Elysium." She nods and steps by. C'mon, she just _died_. An angry gathering of bored old men and ladies didn't intimidate her.

Then again, neither had the dragon before it got its final blow in. She's been ready to die for awhile now.

She has something important to do.

"Where is he?" she yells, storming the perfect white sand beach. "I swear to gods the idiot had better show his face before I-"

"I'm assuming I'm the idiot?" comes a voice from behind her, and there he is. Scar and all.

"Well, who else would it be?" she asks crossly, and he shrugs.

"Mind telling me _why_ I'm an idiot?"

"Well, you may be looked at by everyone else as a _hero_, but you're still the demigod who told me he loved me and then poisoned me and fought against me until his dying breath", she snaps, and he winces.

"I tried telling you, I wasn't _me_, he had taken over-"

"Yeah, yeah, taken over, bullied, used as a stepping stone, been there, heard that crap", she interrupted, and his eyes widened as he broke into a grin.

"Thalia Grace, the years haven't changed you one bit."

"Hades, no", she sniffs. "As if I'd let _anything_ ruin my awesomeness."

Luke smiles at her. "So…am I forgiven?"

"You haven't even apologized", she points out. "Not really. I haven't seen any groveling, any promises to wait on me for the rest of time, any getting on your knees and declaring yourself my humble servant-"

"But-"

"No buts. _I'm_ running the show this time. You haven't got some cranky Lord of Time on your side right now, so I'm getting _my_ say, Luke Castellan." He examines her a minute, and then leans against a tree, his arms crossed.

She is _not_ focusing on how good he looks. On those arms of his. The ones that have held her before…no.

"Go right ahead, Lieutenant", he says sarcastically, bowing his head, and she snorts.

"But I've forgiven you for those. Kind of. No, that's not what I'm really mad at. You broke your promise, Luke." He flinches.

"I know. I said family, and I broke-"

"Not _that_ one, Dragon Face." He looks at her, offended.

"Seriously? No better nicknames than-"

"How about the Lightning Thief?" she offers, and he shuts up.

Until, "So then what promise did I break?"

She rolls her eyes at him. "You swore you'd try for rebirth. I kept waiting and waiting for you to come around, and then you never _did_, so I kept hunting monsters like a good little Lieutenant and-"

"You waited for me?" he asks, and her annoyance at interrupted fades when she sees the barely disguised hope in his eyes.

"Only the gods know why", she muttered. "I mean, seriously. A powerful, beautiful daughter of Zeus who could probably have anyone and I _had_ to go and fall for the idiot who betrayed us all. Oh, and who tried to kill me."

"That _wasn't me-_"

"Who asked you, Dragon Face?"

"You're not _seriously_ going to call me that for the rest of time, are you?" he asked, disbelief written clearly across his face, and she hesitates.

"That depends." She is dead serious, and it must show, because his face turns cautious.

"On?"

"Well, I could leave right now, and you'd never have to hear me call you Dragon Face again." His eyes flash.

"Or?" he asks.

"_Or_, you can sit on your knees, grovel until I find your penance acceptable, and listen to me call you Dragon Face for the rest of eternity." Luke stares at her, measuring her with his impenetrable blue eyes.

He drops to his knees.

She jumps in surprise, and her eyes feel suspiciously wet. But Thalia Grace _never_ cries.

"Thalia, please, please forgive me for making some of the stupidest mistakes a demigod could ever make. I gave up family and your love out of anger and a need for revenge, and I'd give anything to go back and punch my younger self. If I could do it over, I would, but I can't, so please, _please_ forgive me for betraying your trust. Please call me Dragon Face for the rest of forever?"

Thalia stares at him, keeping her gaze measuring and blank.

"Tell me how amazing I am for even _considering_ taking you back." Okay, she admits she's being ridiculous.

But this is kind of fun.

And he _deserves _it.

"Thalia-" he whines, but she crosses her arms and struggles to keep a straight face.

"Fine", she sighs. "You are amazing, all-powerful, beautiful, charming, absolutely _not_ demanding or bossy or-"

"Hey", she warns, and he sends her a crooked grin, one that makes warmth flood to her cheeks and throughout her body.

"Please?"

"Fine", she grumbles, but her put out tone does nothing to stop him from jumping up and pulling her into a kiss.

She'll scold him for doing it without asking.

Later.

Much later.

Maybe.


	5. Good Enough

**A/N **I've been getting back some really awesome feedback, so thank you guys for that! If you have any suggestions about characters to write in the future, feel free to let me know. I'd be glad to oblige :)

* * *

It is fitting that she takes her final breath with her son at her side. Paul had been visiting his sister, and is rushing back, but he won't make it in time.

She is too old and tired to wait any longer.

"I love you, Mom", Percy says, his voice choked. She smiles at him. What a handsome man her boy has grown into.

"I love you, Perce", she whispers, hearing how frail her voice is. It seems wrong. She's always been strong for her son.

"Annabeth says to tell you she loves you", he says, his voice cracking.

"I wanted to stick around long enough to see the baby. What will you name her?" she asks, and a tear runs down her son's face.

"I thought we might call her Sally, after the bravest woman I've ever known", he says, and a smile splits her face.

"Well, tell Sally that her grandmother loves her very much, and will be watching over her", she says, and a sob catches in Percy's throat. Suddenly, he very much resembles the scared boy who risked everything to save her from Hades's realm.

Now, she'll be going there on different terms.

"Tell Paul…thank you", she says, her vision blurring. "And…Perce…you're never too old for blue birthday cake."

He seems to know that she needs his blessing.

"I love you, Mom", he murmurs, and then kisses her cheek. "You can sleep now."

So she does.

She wakes up in a strange waiting room, but instead of finding Charon like she expects, a different man is waiting for her.

The man she gave her heart to, who gave her an amazing son in return.

"Hello, Poseidon", she says evenly, and he smiles at her.

"Shall we?" He offers his arm, and she takes it. He leads her past Charon, into a ferry, and they sail through the Underworld. She sees broken dreams float by in the river, and wonders if any of them are hers.

"Probably", Poseidon offers, listening to her thoughts. Suddenly, the boat jars to a stop, and she is thrown forward. "We're here. Follow me." He leads her past the council, who acts as if she isn't there.

Maybe she isn't. This feels so surreal. She is led past the endless fields until they reach the most beautiful place she has ever laid eyes on.

Elysium.

He keeps leading her until they reach a cluster of islands. Somehow, everything here seems even brighter and happier than in Elysium.

"Welcome to the Isles of the Blest", Poseidon murmurs, and she glances at him, startled.

"Don't you have to be reborn three times to make it here?"

"Normally", he concedes.

"So what makes me different?" she asks, narrowing her eyes.

"You are one of the most purely good mortals any of the gods have ever seen", the god says quietly. "They agreed to allow you to bypass Elysium and come straight here.

She looks around, slightly unsettled.

"What about when Paul or Percy's time comes?" she asks, biting her lip. "It's amazing here, but I don't want to be alone." Poseidon smiles gently.

"Your husband and son will receive the same treatment as you", he assures her. "In fact, your husband will be here fairly soon. His time in the mortal world is almost up. But for now, why don't you just enjoy yourself?" With that, he vanishes, leaving her to her thoughts.

She hasn't had a chance to enjoy herself since…Percy was born. There's been too much to do, and her son always came first.

Enjoy herself? Sme smiles. She might just do that.


	6. No Complaining

**A/N **I've had a few people ask me for the Percabeth one, and I swear I'm going to get to it. I was actually planning on saving it for last. Call me weird and emotional, but I don't want them to die just yet :)

* * *

Her death is nowhere near as violent as anyone expected it to be.

Then again, pneumonia is a _stupid_ way to die after she's faced countless monsters trying to murder her.

To be fair, anyone would say she's mellowed out over the past gods know how many years.

Marrying the love of her life and having a daughter every bit as strong as her did wonders for her disposition.

The council studies her with eyes that seem to look right through her, and she squirms a bit.

A daughter of Ares _never_ squirms. She stands up straighter and shoots them a glare.

"Clarisse La Rue", the man in the front says, his tone indicating his disapproval. "You would do well to show respect to those of us deciding your fate."

"I show respect to those who have earned it", she replied. "Right now, I haven't decided which you are." A woman in the back lets out a huff.

"I say we put her in the fields, just for a bit, until she learns the proper way to act towards her elders."

"And _I_ say that you're full of Pegasi shit", Clarisse comments, making the council murmur among themselves.

"If you could quit running your mouth for a moment, we could tell you that we have already decided to let you into Elysium", the man sighs, and she grins.

"Cool." She walks past them onto the pretty beach. Everything here is shiny and beautiful. It's slightly sickening.

"Clarisse!" a voice cries, and Silena runs and grabs her into a hug. "Gods, I've _missed_ you!" Clarisse stares at her old friend for a good ten seconds, and then punches her on the arm.

"Ow", Silena whined, backing away. "What was _that_ for?"

"You _idiot_", Clarisse grumbles. "You got yourself killed and never got to meet your goddaughter. Oh, and you hugged me."

Silena stares at her, and her face splits into a grin.

"You're still the same old Clarisse. Oh, thank _gods_. I couldn't have you going soft on me", she says, laughing. "You have a _daughter_? Oh, my gods, you married Chris! I _knew_ you two were perfect for each other."

"And you're still the same old romantic", Clarisse sighs. "I take it Beckendorf forgave you?" Silena smiles softly.

"He did. He has his own little workshop here. I mean, I know it looks like a pretty beach, but that's just the _beginning_. There's so _much_ here. I have my own beauty shop!"

"Seriously?" Clarisse asks, wondering if there's maybe an arena or two.

"Yeah. You'd be surprised how much the dead still care for their appearances", Silena says. She is glowing, and Clarisse can't help smiling in return.

"So, how's Chris? And your daughter?" Clarisse smiled.

"Chris is fine. I mean, I hope he's not too sad, but he knows that if he turns into a sniveling wimp I'll kill him when he gets down here. And Stella is doing great. She just completed her first quest." Silena lights up.

"Oh, what a pretty name. Stella. I _love_ it. And you'll see Chris again soon enough."

"You…don't think he'll be send to the fields or punishment for turning against us?" Clarisse asks haltingly. Revealing her fears to Silena comes as naturally as it did fifty years ago.

"Nah. What he did was less than what I did, and he's turned his life around. Besides, he fought valiantly in the camp battle. He'll be fine", Silena assures her, and her voice is so confident that Clarisse believes her.

"So, where can a girl find a war around here?" she asks, wrinkling her nose at the _peacefulness_.

She can admit it's nice.

To herself.

But she has a reputation to maintain, of course. Even in death.

And she really does miss her spear.

"The arena's over this way", Silena laughs, taking her hand and guiding her.

As Clarisse follows her old friend deep into Elysium, she can't help but wonder what she ever did to deserve _this_.

But, hey, who is she to complain?


	7. Still Around

"Frank Zhang", a voice from up in the council booms. "A heroic deed you did to save your friends."

"Anyone would have done it", he mumbles.

"Sacrificing the last of your log to defeat Gaea is worthy of Elysium", the voice continues. "You may pass." Frank nods stiffly and walks by.

He wonders what he should be feeling. He wonders how his friends are.

Hazel will be sad, of course, but Leo will be there for her. They have a connection that he could only dream of having with her.

Jason will be unhappy, but Piper will be there to comfort him. They give each other strength. He envied them for a long time, because he and Hazel were never quite like that.

He doubts that anybody will truly miss him. Soon, they won't even remember him.

Frank Zhang isn't a name worth thinking about for long. He walks the beaches idly, staring at the pretty waters, and sees a figure approaching him.

His grandmother. _Of course_, he stifles a groan. Just what he needs right now. A lecture about how he'd let down the family, or how he's still too chubby, or something of the sort.

"I'm proud of you, Fai", the old woman says softly, and he startles. Sure, they had been…cordial enough when she died, but he hadn't expected that more peaceful relationship to extend after death.

"Really?" he asks dumbly, and she smiles.

"Yes, really, you big idiot", she snaps, and Frank grins. Maybe things haven't changed that much after all.

"There's somebody waiting for you", she says softly, and Frank glances at her with a question in his eyes. It couldn't be his father-Mars didn't seem the type to get too emotional about his death.

"Who?" he asks, and she smiles.

"Your mother." He glances around wildly.

"Where? Where is she?" He demands, and his grandmother sighs like she used to whenever she was disappointed or exasperate din him.

"Patience, Fai", she says, and he rolls his eyes.

"Who needs patience? I'm dead anyway", he points out, and his grandmother frowns.

"Well, dying hasn't given you any more manners, that's for sure", she mutters under her breath, and then holds out her hand. "Come with me."

He follows his grandmother past the beach, and into a…village. He feelshis eyes widen.

"Well, what did you think, we lived in the ocean?" his grandmother asks crossly.

"Are you getting on his case again, Mom?" a voice asks, and he slowly looks up. His mother stands tall and proud on the step of one of the small cabins.

"Hi, Mom", he says softly, unsure of what to expect.

"Frank", his mother murmurs. "You look so much…older. I'm proud of you, son." Frank feels a tear slide down his cheek.

"I love you, Mom."

"So, what do you think of it here?" his mother asks, gesturing around.

"It's nice…I miss my friends, though", he admits honestly, and his mother smiles.

"Don't worry, Fai, time down here passes so quickly that you'll be reunited with them sooner than you know it", she smiles. "In the meantime, there's this pretty girl down the street who I think you'd really like…" He laughs. He can't help it. This is what his family was supposed to have been like from the beginning.

"No wars to fight in down here?" he asks, raising his eyes to his mother. She smiles.

"Nope, but they've got an awesome arena", she says, grinning. Frank can't help smiling back. He had forgotten how charismatic his mother was.

"So, now we just…hang out?" he asks, and his mother shrugs.

"FRANK ZHANG", a voice booms, and he glances towards it. "COME SEE THE COUNCIL."

His mother exchanges a worried glance with his grandmother.

"What did you do, Fai?" his grandmother asks, and his mother elbows her.

"I'm sure they just forgot to…congratulate you or something", his mother says, and he shrugs.

It seems that he won't get a break even in death.

"Frank Zhang", a woman's voice from the council calls as he approaches the stand. "It has been pointed out to us that your actions were unusually heroic, and for that, we would like to show you something."

An Iris message appears on screen, and before his eyes, his friends appear.

Hazel is crying, and Leo is holding her but looking unhappy himself. He wasn't a bad kid.

Percy is throwing Frank's shroud into a fire and talking.

"We'll always miss him. He was a brave demigod and an even better friend." Frank feels tears welling up again.

The fire blurs as time seems to speed up. Suddenly, he is looking at an image of Jason and Piper. They are older, and Piper is holding a kid. They make a sweet picture, the three of them.

"Has Frank been fed yet?" Jason asks, and Piper nods.

"Sometimes I'd swear he isn't just six months old. He eats like a cow."

"Let's hope he doesn't turn into one like his namesake", Jason says, shuddering, and Piper looks at him and laughs.

Frank feels the world stop. They named their son after him.

After _him_.

He'll be remembered after all.

And what more, really, could he ask of the world?


	8. Looking Back

**A/N **Thanks for all of the reviews, guys. I honestly didn't expect them, but it's admittedly good for my ego :) Hope you enjoy this one!

Being dead is…different, that's for sure. She has not decided whether or not she likes it just yet.

She misses her dogs. And maybe terrified stares that the young campers send her way.

Those stares means she has _power._ And she swore she would never be powerless again.

The council does not have the courtesy to argue about her quietly.

"She managed extraordinary deeds when she was young", a man says.

"She saved that little girl", a woman says.

"She's unpredictable even in death", a different woman's voice complains, and Reyna rolls her eyes.

"Can you just decide whether to send me to the fiery place or the pretty place?" she asks. "No offense, or anything, but I could really care less what a group of old biddies thinks of me."

"Man, what is it _with_ you demigods?" a different man's voice comes. "You just never know when to shut up."

Reyna straightens and looks directly at the council, refusing to back down. She makes eye contact with them all.

Lupa taught all of her pups to never look away, and she doesn't.

"You may pass to Elysium", the man's voice comes stiffly. "I suggest leaving before one of us changes our minds." She snorts. They don't scare her.

She died at the hands…or claws…of a stray Chimera, rescuing one of her idiotic campers. Compared to a fire-breathing Greek Chihuahua, a few cranky old people who have to sit around all day are nothing.

She marches up the beach. It's...nice enough, she supposes.

"Little sister", a cool voice comes, and she spins. Hylla stands on the beach in all of her glory.

"I heard you died a few years ago", she replies stiffly.

"Yes, but it was my time." There is a peace about her sister that Reyna both envies and resents. _She_ never got to feel that way.

"Well, then, I'm glad you lived a fulfilling life. Have a good afterlife." Reyna spins, determined to head out. Her anger, she finds, has not faded in death.

"Reyna, wait", her sister sighs. "I know we never really got along well after Circe's, but-"

"_Never got along well_?" Reyna screeches, furious. "Right. I had no parents, my mentor, who I had grown to love, was killed by a band of pirates who made us do servants' work to stay alive, and I was so completely lost, and you found a purpose in your Amazon life and _abandoned_ me." Hylla sighed.

"It was your destiny to reach the Roman camp. And look at what you became."

"Lonely", Reyna says furiously. "I became powerful, and lonely, and absolutely miserable." Hylla frowns.

"Look, I was just as lost as you were-"

"You were the older sister! You were supposed to take care of me!"

"You never let _anyone_ take care of you", Hylla shot back furiously. "Least of all me. You never needed me."

"I _always_ needed you", Reyna shoots back, furiously. "I needed you when I first met Lupa and was admitted into a strange camp with kids who never accepted me. I needed you when I first realized Jason Grace was in love with a _Greek_ demigod. I needed you during the war against Kronos and the war against Gaea. Now…now I don't need you."

It is a lie.

"You never said anything", Hylla says quietly. "How do you think I felt, always feeling as if I was a burden on my younger sister? I thought going away was the only favor I ever did for you."

Reyna stares at her. Did she really make her sister feel like that?

"I thought…you knew", she mutters. Then, "How could you _not_ know?"

"Maybe the split was good for us, Rey", her sister says gently. "We were always too dependent on each other."

"You never even visited", Reyna shoots.

"You never looked for me either", Hylla points out, and the simple logic stops Reyna cold.

Why had it never occurred to her that she should be the one to seek out her sister?

Pride had always been her fatal flaw, but she hadn't thought it extended outside of battle.

20/20 hindsight really _sucks_.

"We messed up, didn't we?" Hylla asks softly, watching her closely, and Reyna nods.

"I don't do sentimental so well. Probably why I'm not the daughter of Venus", she snorts, and Hylla shudders.

"Oh, gods forbid."

Reyna glances at her sister and wonders why everything suddenly feels okay.

Not good, really. Even in life, she had always seemed to trade joy for power.

But…it's okay.

"Let's start over", Hylla suggests.

And the only logical reply seems to be to nod.

So she does.


	9. Who Says Normal Is Boring?

A/N This is going to be one of the last...school is getting crazy and I don't just want to leave the story incomplete :) Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

He immediately knows three things when he opens his eyes.

One: He is dead. That, or in a hotel lobby that just happens to have a slimy ferry guy and a bunch of dead souls begging for a drachma.

Two: Piper was in the car with him when it flipped over. She is standing next to him, looking around and wrinkling her nose at Charon's leer. That guy _really_ needs to get a girlfriend.

Three: The next fifteen minutes will determine how the rest of his existence turns out. No pressure or anything.

"Frank's gonna be crushed," Piper murmurs to him, and he nods.

"Kid's strong. He'll be fine." Piper glances around.

"How come we're not freaking out? How come nobody's freaking out?"

"I think it may have something to do with the whole not being alive thing," he suggests, and she shoots a glare at him. If he wasn't already dead, that look might have done him in.

"There's _really_ no need for sarcasm-"

"How about we argue after we get on the ferry?" he interrupts. Charon is shamelessly ogling his wife, and although the prospect of punching the man is extremely tempting, it probably wouldn't be such a good idea.

Unless, of course, he _wants_ to be stuck in a crowded lobby for the rest of eternity.

"Have you got payment?" Charon asked lazily, his eyes going to Piper. Okay, this is too much.

"How about a kick in the-"

"We've got plenty of golden drachmas," Piper interrupts smoothly.

"Well, now, for the pretty lady I've got the best seat on the boat," Charon says smiling, and Jason rolls his eyes. The "best seat" was probably right in front of the ferryman. "The boy, on the other hand, is a bit too rude for my tastes."

"I am _not_ a boy," Jason says, insulted, and Piper shoots him a look that he interprets as _Shut your mouth_.

"I know he comes across as a bit churlish, but he's really a nice demigod," Piper says sweetly, her voice changing slightly. He feels his eyelids get heavier and nods along with her. She's right, of course. "And it would be so easy to squeeze him in. Give him a seat, Charon."

"Yeah-yeah, of course, pretty lady," the ferryman says dreamily. He leads them to the boat and gets them settled in. "To the Underworld we go!"

Jason turns and glances at Piper. For all the years he's been married to her, her charmspeak _still_ gets to him sometimes.

"I thought you hated using it," he whispers, grinning, and she elbows him. Hard.

"Ow," he whines.

"I was saving you from an eternity in a bad hotel. Thank me and then shut up," Piper mutters. Jason shrugs, then leans down and kisses her.

"Thank you, Piper." The boat jars to a stop, and then they are in Hades's realm. They slowly walk to the judgment hall.

"I'll see you soon", Piper says worriedly as she goes in. He smiles at her. He knows that she'll be granted Elysium.

All too soon, it is his turn.

"Jason Grace," comes a man's voice.

He wonders what it would be like to be up there, guiding people where to go, reviewing a person's life.

"You have performed extraordinary deeds throughout your life. You'll be granted access into Elysium, of course. However, we have a…slightly different offer for you." He glances up, his brow creasing. He is fairly sure this isn't standard procedure.

"There aren't many demigods fit to take a place up on the council", a woman's voice says. "It is all too easy to hold grudges and let emotions rule. However, you have led a camp before and know the responsibility that accompanies power. Should you want it, a position among us is yours."

He stares at them, awed into silence. Doing something like that… it would give his existence purpose.

"I…I'd like that", he stammers.

Who is he kidding? He'd _love_ that.

But.

"What about Piper?" he asks, and the council breaks into murmurs.

"It's never just _yes_ with these demigods. Always gotta be something else."

"I think it's sweet!"

"You think they'd be more _grateful_."

"He isn't ungrateful, just worried!"

"ALL RIGHT!" the man's voice booms. "Jason Grace, should you take a place among us it would be more like….what do those mortals call it…a day job. You'd be here sometimes, but most of your time would be spent with your wife." Jason grins.

"Then, sir, I'd love to accept your offer. But do you mind if I take an…er…vacation first? I'd like to explore Elysium and settle in with my wife."

"Yes, yes, go ahead", the man says. "Your training will begin next month. We'll summon you then." And with that, he is dismissed.

Elysium is _beautiful_. The peace here is overwhelming.

"Jason!" Piper cries, and he turns and grabs her into a hug. "Come see the village!"

He follows her nervously, wondering what she will say.

"Um…Pipes…I've got something to tell you", he says, and she turns.

"Yes?"

He swallows. He isn't sure how she'll react.

Or if she's got Katropis on her.

"The council offered me a job", he finally blurts, and her eyes widen.

"Oh my gods, Jason! That's _amazing_!" she cries, and he smiles, relieved.

"So you don't mind, then?"

"Just don't let it go to your ego, Sparky", she says. "I can still take you any day."

"Sure thing, Beauty Queen", he shoots back, and her eyes spark.

"I _told _you never to call me that."

"Oh, because _Sparky _is so much better…"

As they walk down the beaches, hand in hand, Jason Grace wonders if forever can really this…well, _normal_.


	10. Not Quite Good Enough

"Straight to Punishment!"

This was getting old.

"Now, now, stop being so hasty", a woman's voice chides, and he lets out a breath. "The boy redeemed himself in the end."

"He didn't even _kill_ the Titan", a man grumbles.

"He betrayed his friends-repeatedly."

"He helped bring Kronos to life! Do you have _any idea_ how much traffic that causes down here?"

"He would have killed Percy Jackson, the world's savior, if he were stronger."

"If he were stronger he could have resisted Kronos's temptations!"

He winces. Yeah, things down here…are not looking so good for him.

"He's greedy. You can see what he traded for power."

"Given who his mother is, it's to be expected."

"He had every right to be bitter", a woman's voice chimes in, and he smiles gratefully.

"I still say Punishment."

Ethan sighs. They've been at this at _least_ half an hour.

"Let's vote", a new voice suggests reasonably. "All in favor of Punishment."

He frowns. He might just trade his other eye to see what was happening up there. Except, well, then he wouldn't be able to see what was going on.

So maybe not such a good idea.

After another minute, he can't stand it anymore.

"You know, this isn't very fair-"

"Silence, demigod!" a man's voice roars, and he decides that now would be a good time to shut up.

Gods, but this is frustrating."Ethan Nakamura", a woman's voice calls after what seems like an eternity. "You have done more than enough things to warrant the Fields of Punishment."

He swallows. He'd rather not spend an eternity being turned into a human crispy critter or whatever they deemed fit for him.

"Do you have any last things to say for yourself?" He opens his mouth to speak, to defend himself, to explain how unfair the gods are to their children. To give the same excuses he gave himself when he found himself abandoning Camp Half-Blood.

Instead, what comes out of his mouth is, "No, but…I do have a question."

"Which is?" The woman's voice is kinder than her fellow council mates'.

"Did…has anything changed? With…with the gods and their children?"

There is a pause.

"Because of you, all demigods will now be claimed at a young age, and the younger gods will be given cabins. Percy Jackson has ensured that your…situation will never be repeated."

His heart rises. Jackson _did_ it. Anything after this…

Anything after this, he can take.

_Jackson kept his promise_.

"We have decided that Asphodel is where your future lies", the woman says, and he lets out his breath.

An eternity of…nothingness.

No happiness.

But no pain.

When he was little, he had dreamed of being reborn. Of being good enough to reach the Isles of the Blest.

When he was older, he just hadn't cared.

Now…he'd sacrificed his dream. But nobody else would have to.

_I'm sorry_, he thinks to his younger self, and steps into the fields.

He already feels himself start to drift.

Eternity doesn't hold happiness for everyone.

* * *

**A/N **I know this was a little depressing, but there are darker aspects to the Underworld than Elysium and happiness, and I wanted to depict this through Ethan. Thanks for reading, please review :)


	11. Death's Haven

**A/N **Maybe this will make up for the depressing last chapter ;) Read and review!

By the way, it's been brought to my attention that I used the wrong name for Sammy...that's what I get for reading a different book while writing this. I apologize, and hope that you still enjoy!

* * *

"Haven't I seen you before?"

"I've definitely seen her before. I never forget a face."

The mumblings continue, and Hazel inwardly winces. Here it comes, the part she's been dreading.

Where she'll be sent back into the fields to cover for her mother's sins.

Or worse. Maybe this time, they'll decide to send her to Punishment to make sure she doesn't escape.

She waits.

"Well, I'm pretty sure anyone would be lucky to see her face twice", says a deeper voice that makes her heart stop.

Jason steps into her line of sight and winks at her.

Holy _hellhounds_, he's a council member. Her heart rises, and she grins at him.

"Hazel Levesque", he continues on. "You are a hero on all counts, and one of the bravest and most selfless demigods I have ever met. The council will agree with me, I'm sure. You may pass to Elysium."

"Well, this is highly untraditional-" a member of the council objected, but the thunderous look he sent backwards shut them up pretty fast.

You don't mess with the son of Zeus.

She feels tears welling up and she walked down the beaches.

Happiness, relief.

Maybe a little sadness.

Hazel Levesque is _lonely_, even in death.

Leo…he'd been a great friend. But in the end, they hadn't worked out. The truth was, he just wasn't his great-great grandfather.

Nobody could replace _him_.

And Frank, who she's sure she'll see again, will be pleasant enough to be around. But she'd never truly loved him either, not like he deserved.

She misses _him_. She's missed him for the past two-hundred and fifteen years.

It's a long time to wait for somebody. A long time to feel as if a part of herself is missing.

"Hazel!" a voice cries, and her heart leaps, until she sees it's Nico.

She's glad to see her brother, but he's not who she's so desperately hoping to see. She doesn't know if _he_ is even here anymore.

"Hey, Nic," she says, offering him a weak smile.

"So, what finally got you?" he asks, grinning. As if asking how somebody died is completely normal.

Then again, for him, it probably is.

"Stupid Lydian Drakon guarding a prison with a few of our demigods", she says. "I think the rest of the team got in and out okay though."

"Who was keeping them in prison?" her brother asks, horrified.

"Medusa finally came back around", she says distractedly, gazing around at the white sand beach and the _beauty_ of this place.

It's prettier than Asphodel, that's for sure.

"Rachel's excited", Nico says, and she smiles. She misses her sort-of-sister-in-law.

"I'm glad, but…there's someone I'd like to find first," she says, looking toward the village.

"He's there", Nico says softly, and she startles, looking at her brother.

"_What did you say?_"

"Sammy. We all knew you still loved him, and that Leo could never measure up to him in your eyes. That's why you two never worked out."

"But…but he's here?"

"He's been waiting for you a long time," Nico says, smiling, and she is sure that her heart is about to beat out of her chest.

She wonders if it's possible to have a heart attack now that she's dead.

"I'll see you later, Sis," Nico says, and walks away. "Oh, and Rachel's expecting you for dinner, and she'll have my hide if you don't show!"

Hazel barely hears him as she walks faster down the beach.

She doesn't know where she's going, but it's almost as if she's being pulled.

She stops in front of a small cabin. It looks exactly the same as all of the others.

But it feels like _home_.

She knows that he is in there. Time passes as she stands in front of the door, trying to get the courage to knock.

The door swings open.

"The Hazel that _I_ know would never hesitate to crash through the door and announce her presence," he says, and there he is.

"Hi," she says quietly, hoping beyond hope that he's as good as she remembered.

"Hello," he grins, and the goofy smile makes tears spring to her eyes.

"It's really you," she whispers, and he nods.

"I thought I'd never see you again."

"You always were the pessimistic one," he teases. Then he sobers. "I'm sorry, Hazel."

"For what?" she asks, confused, and he looks away.

"You made me promise not to sell the diamond. I didn't listen. That's why we never saw each other again-"

"Stop," she interrupts. "I don't believe that it was your fault."

"But-"

"Don't blame yourself," she begs. "It's just as easily my fault. If I had stopped the diamond from popping up-"

"You couldn't control it!" he protests, and she smiles.

"Let's just say it was neither of our faults," she says, and Sammy smiles.

Instead of saying anything, he taps his finger on the door. She stares a moment, and then realizes that he's using Morse code.

_I. Love. You._

She stands motionless another minute, and then flings herself into his arms. He's warm and safe.

He was always her protector, her friend, her haven from Gaea and the bullies and everyone else.

"I love you," she mumbles into his chest. "I always loved you, Sammy."

He smiles into her hair. She can feel it.

"Guess what, Hazel?"

"What?"

"They have stables down here." She grins up at him.

"You remembered."

"I'd never forget. I don't have cupcakes again, but I can make them…"

She laughs, tears springing to her eyes.

_Happy_ tears.

She never wanted to be a cliché, but riding off into the eternal sunset with the boy of her dreams is pretty cheesy.

And she wouldn't trade it for a million golden drachmas.


	12. Final Choice

"Dammit. I guess forever alone really did mean _forever_," he jokes weakly, as his brother squeezes his hand.

"Don't say that," Jake says sternly. "You know you always have us."

"You're cool and all, man, but I was thinking more along the lines of _hot girlfriend_ or even just _any girlfriend_…"

"Well, you never know, maybe those Underworld chicks have something going," Jake jokes weakly, but Leo can see the tears in his eyes.

Man, he really hopes that they put his death down as some rare disease acquired on a top secret quest.

If Hercules had died of a _scorpion bite_, no demigod would ever have tried to measure up to him.

"You should've taken better care of yourself" Nyssa snaps. He knows that's her way of saying _love you, bro_.

"I guess it's a little late for that," Leo mutters. By the time his fellow trainers had found him in the woods, the poison had done too much damage for ambrosia to heal.

Dying sucks, but there's nothing he can do about it, so he'll just have to make his peace with it.

"Hades, Leo, you could have gotten help faster," Jake curses, and Leo shakes his head.

"I had to help the dragon-"

"You traded the dragon's life for your own!" Nyssa yells. "Because of that _stupid_ dragon, you've got less than a day-"

"Yep, making me feel better, guys," Leo comments, and his siblings look down, ashamed.

"You know-" Nyssa begins, but whatever she is about to say is cut off by an explosive bang.

"OUT," Hephaestus thunders, and his siblings scram faster than that time with the Greek fire and the angry Pegasi.

Greek fire has been banned from Camp Half-Blood since then.

"Hey, Dad," Leo says cautiously. Death is probably hours away, but Hephaestus looks angry enough that he wonders if maybe _minutes_ is a better approximation.

"Idiot demigod," his dad mutters, and Leo gets the warm fuzzies all over.

Good ol' gods. Always so sentimental.

"Nice to see you too, Dad," Leo grins. His father rolls his eyes.

"Impudence gets you nowhere, boy."

"Well, seeing as there's only one place left to go, I guess it doesn't really matter," he remarks, and his dad's eyes shoot fire at him.

"You're not a bad kid, Leo, but sometimes-"

"Hey, save the lectures for everyone else," Leo whines. "I'm _dying_. Doesn't that count for _something_ around here?"

"Nah. You demigods are too breakable. Lots of you die."

"Wow, I feel so loved," Leo comments, then grimaces as a flash of pain shoots through him.

The poison works quickly.

"I'd stand here all day arguing with you, kid, but we don't have time," Hephaestus grumbles. "Look, the gods have an offer for you, and you need to come with me."

"Oh, yeah," Leo says sarcastically. "That's _exactly_ how I want to spend my final moments. Among a bunch of superior, know-it-all gods who couldn't care less-"

"Leo! _Please_," his dad finally snaps, and Leo feels his eyes widen.

Never in his lifetime did he _ever_ think he'd hear a god say _please_.

"Can I just…finish saying good-bye to my siblings?" he asks, and Hephaestus nods.

Nyssa and Jake run up to him as soon as he steps foot out the door.

"What happened?"

"Is he still here?"

"What-"

"I've got to go, guys," Leo interrupts, then feels his knees buckle. Jake hauls him up.

"Go _where_?" Nyssa asks, shocked. "This is your _home_. You can't just-"

"Hey, when the gods summon…" Leo smiles weakly, but Nyssa just hauls him into a hug, her own eyes suspiciously bright.

"You're not all that bad, Leo," she says, then shoves him away. "See ya in Elysium, okay, kiddo?"

"Sure thing, 'sis," he mutters, and turns to Jake.

"Thanks for everything, man. You made me feel welcome when I first came here, and after Jason left and Hazel died and everything…"

"You were worth it, kid," his brother murmurs, swiping at his eyes. "Maybe I'll see you on my next quest, huh?"

Leo nods, though he seriously doubts it.

But hey, if he's going to die anyway, might as well not be a downer about it.

"Let's go, boy," Hephaestus rumbles, stepping out of Cabin Nine and grabbing Leo's shoulder. There is a flash, and the next thing he knows, he is in the throne room.

He's been here before, after the war against Gaea, and almost got himself killed with a sarcastic remark to Athena.

Well, maybe now she'll get the satisfaction of seeing him die anyway.

"Leo Valdez," comes a familiar voice that immediately gets his hackles up.

"Tia Callida," he says stiffly, and she tilts her head.

"I prefer Hera."

"Turns out I don't really care what you think when I'm dying anyway," he shrugs, and her flawless face ices over.

"I say we forget this crazy idea and let him rot-"

"_Mother_," Hephaestus complains, and the gods break into argument. Great. Of course he'll spend his last day among a bunch of petty, angry, immature deities.

"STOP!" Zeus finally booms. "We have already reached an agreement about this."

"_Most_ of us," Athena qualifies.

"Leo Valdez," Zeus says, and Leo turns toward the king of the gods.

"Yes?"

"We have decided that you…have not reached your full potential yet," Zeus said, and Leo glances at the gods warily.

"Your point being?"

"We have decided to offer you something that hasn't been offered since the fight for Olympus, when Kronos attempted to take over."

Leo starts. He knows Percy's story as well as any other demigod.

"You have control over fire, yet use it…sparingly," Hestia says softly from her spot at the hearth. "And you built the ship that helped to save our family. You, more than most others, have the responsibility and the talent to handle this gift."

"You want me to become immortal," Leo says numbly, and Zeus shrugs.

"Should you so want it, it is yours."

Leo stands frozen, stunned.

Immortality…he could help build ships and tools for _centuries_ of future demigods. He could help to train them, to be around.

He'll never see his friends again.

But then…Piper and Jason never really needed him after Gaea was defeated.

And Hazel…she'll find his great-grandfather in the Underworld. He somehow _knows_ this.

He never could measure up to that man.

But if he's a god, he doesn't need to measure up to anyone. He can have a _purpose_. His life could have more meaning.

He's never craved power, but he could do _so much_ with that kind of power.

And he could use it for good, unlike the gods.

"I…I think I'd like that," he manages to say through his shock, before a wave of pain hits him and the world goes black.

When he wakes up, he is surrounded by twelve curious faces.

He feels a surge of pure power go through him, a feeling of invincibility.

He has never felt this good in his life.

"Welcome to your new life, Leo Valdez," Hephaestus says.

Welcome, indeed.

* * *

**A/N **I don't usually deviate from the plot quite so much or think of twists, but I wanted something better for Leo, since he always got a bit of the shorter end of the stick. Read and review!


	13. Nature Never Dies

**A/N **I know it's been a while since I updated, and I'm sorry...school really is insane right now. This next chapter is really short, but hopefully you'll enjoy it anyway. Read and review!

* * *

"Don't do this. Not yet."

She smiles at the voice, the one she's been in love with for so many years.

"Silly," she scolds. "You know I have to do this. And I'll be reincarnated-"

"I don't _want_ a flower! I want my wife!"

"Nobody can live forever," she chides, smiling at her husband. Gods, she was in love with the silly goat.

"Then let me come with you-"

"Don't speak like that," she scolds, and feels the leaves of her bush writhe nervously. She soothes them, and then glares at him. "You're already fading too quickly. You'll join me soon enough."

"But I love you," he whispers, and her heart breaks. The bush seems to wilt at her feet.

"I love you, Grover," she whispers, feeling the already tedious tie between her bush and her straining. It is time.

"Juniper-"

"Just be happy," she begs, pulling him into a kiss. "Do it for Pan, for me, for Percy and-"

"I'll never be happy without you," he vows fiercely, looking like an avenging nature god.

She doesn't like it. He's _Grover_, the goat boy who wanted his horns so desperately and who eats tin cans.

"Try," she begs, and the stubbornness in his eyes crumbles.

"I'll try, but I can't let you go, Juniper."

"I'll be here," she whispers, and knows that it is time. The wildlife around her sways, and her bush loses the last of its leaves.

She fades.

* * *

He looks around him at the small room, overflowing with pure beauty. The vines wrap around every piece of furniture, and the flowers brighten the place with their exotic colors.

It is the only place where he is ever truly at rest anymore.

Sometimes, he drifts.

He never knows for how long he has been asleep. He often gets a sense of déjà vu.

This reminds him of something, though his mind cannot grasp what anymore.

All he knows is that the life in the room feeds him, as he feeds it.

Even that is slowly disappearing.

There are only three things that he knows.

One: he is waiting for the next hero to come and take this burden from him.

Two: Until that day comes, he must hang on. He promised people long ago that he could handle this responsibility.

Three: The small juniper bush in the corner shows no signs of dying like the rest of the plants.

It glows, giving him its warmth, filling him with love. It is almost as if the bush watches out for him.

He always feels safe when he looks at it.

He closes his eyes again.

_Soon, Grover_, the bush seems to whisper.

And he believes it.


	14. Find Me

**A/N **I know I took a little long on the update, but since this is one you've all been waiting for, I hope this makes up for it. It's going to be a two-part, and I'm sad to say the last chapter I'm doing. Thank you guys so much for all of your support and help, and I hope I didn't disappoint!

As always, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Dying feels like calculus.

Whenever she completes a problem, she always gets a sense of satisfaction, of completeness.

There is also the bittersweet feeling of knowing that it is done.

But with calculus, there are always more problems.

She looks around the waiting room, undeterred by any of it.

Probably because it is _way_ too familiar.

"_This is the second time we've been here, Wise Girl."_

"_Pay the ferryman, get the idiot son of Hades, and get out of here."_

"_I told you, I'm _sorry_, but I promised his sister-"_

"_Oh, quit it with the chivalry, Seaweed Brain. Haven't you heard? It's dead these days."_

"_Well then, you would have been so screwed when that hydra-"_

"_Shut UP, Seaweed Brain."_

"Hey, don't I know you?" asks Charon, and she sighs and places a coin on the desk.

"Let's not go through this again," she mutters.

Before she knows it, she is on the ferry. She looks at the empty seat next to her.

The last time she was here, he was with her.

She hates this feeling. It isn't _logical_. She knows, deep down, she'll be seeing him again.

But she's afraid.

And she feels an utter sense of loneliness.

"_I'm sorry, Percy."_

"_Hey, don't cry. Look, there's always adoption, or surrogate-"_

"_No. It can't be. He or she won't be ours-"_

"_Then we have each other. You'll _always_ have me, Annabeth. Okay? We have our campers to train, we have our godson, Frank is great, and we have each other. We're good."_

She had never felt alone with him.

"This is your stop," comes the ferryman's gruff voice, and she nods, unable to speak.

The Council is waiting.

"Annabeth Chase," comes a deep, familiar voice, and she finds herself looking into the familiar eyes of Jason Grace.

"Jason," she smiles. "I'm not surprised. Where's Piper?"

"Back at our home. Come with me."

"No judgment?" she asks, and he laughs.

"Judgment for the hero and architect of Olympus? As if. None of us down here want to piss of the gods that badly."

She half smiles. His words don't mean much. Her hubris seems to have faded down here.

Actually, most of her emotions have faded.

Replaced with a yearning so deep and intense she feels like it is tearing her in two.

"_Do you take this man to be your-"_

"_I do, I do."_

"_Uh….and do you take this woman to be-"_

"_I do!"_

"_Then you may kiss the bride…"_

"_No time for that. Hellhound on the loose."_

"_You'll make this up to me later, Seaweed Brain."_

"_Always, Wise Girl."_

"There's one other thing," Jason adds, and she glances up at him.

"We have…ways of knowing things down here. I'm not supposed to tell you, but…hey, anything for a friend, right?" She looks at him wearily.

"Percy's time is coming sooner than you think. Very soon, actually. As in the next few days. You two…your strings are so tightly interwoven that there's no other option."

"The Fates have a way of bringing things together nicely in the end," Annabeth says softly, feeling a flash of remorse for her husband's impending death.

Along with a hope so fierce she can't breathe.

"_Don't do this, Annabeth. Don't you dare give up on me."_

"_It's my time, Percy. I'm so tired."_

"_Together, Wise Girl. Just hang in there."_

"_Please, Percy. _Please_ let me go. I can't hold on that much longer._

"_This coming from the girl who held up the sky?"_

"_You held it up with me. I knew you'd come. That's why I had the strength then. And that's why I know it's okay now. You'll always find me."_

"_I love you, Annabeth. I'll find you soon. I swear."_

"_Always, Seaweed Brain. I did say I'd never make it easy for you."_

She follows Jason onto an island so beautiful that it is nearly blinding.

"Welcome to the Isles of the Blest," he murmurs, and she grins, but then falters.

"But what about our friends?"

"You can visit them any time you'd like," Jason reassures her. "Sally is here, though." Annabeth smiles. She had always been fond of her mother-in-law.

"Thanks for everything, Jason," she says quietly, and the son of Jupiter nods.

He seems to know she needs to be alone.

She wants to see Rachel, Piper, Frank, and the others.

But right now, it feels _wrong_. They're supposed to reunite with their friends _together_.

"_How could this happen? They were so young. Frank needed them."_

"_It was a freak car accident. It's okay, Annabeth."_

"_How can you _say_ that? Our friends are _gone_ and there's nothing we can do and-"_

"_They're together, Annabeth. That's how I know it's okay. If I died tomorrow next to you, I'd be okay too. We'll see them again. We'll go on a double date together."_

"_But I miss them already."_

"_I'll even buy you a burger and fries. Just like at Aunty Em's-"_

"_Gods, you're annoying, Seaweed Brain."_

"_There's that smile I've been looking for."_

It's how things are supposed to be.

There's no logical reason for her to know this. To be so sure about this.

But then, there has never been much logical about her love for a certain son of Poseidon.

She sits by the beaches, staring at the calm ocean.

She can very nearly feel him here.

_I'm waiting, Seaweed Brain_.


	15. A Story Ended, A Story Begun

**A/N **So this is it...I'm actually sad right now. Thank you guys so much for everything. If you want more Percabeth, you can check out my story For You, a bunch of one shots just about them.

For the final time: Read, review, and enjoy :)

* * *

"It's finally time, eh, boy?"

"Bet a lot of monsters would have given anything to see this day," he jokes weakly.

"You'll finally get to see everyone again," his father mutters uncomfortably.

Gods are _so_ not good at this dying thing.

"I miss them," Percy agrees quietly, feeling that tugging feeling in his chest again. It has been present for three days now.

They were not meant to be separated like this.

"You know…our offer for immortality still stands," Poseidon mutters. "You could be a god, have all of the glory-"

"But not her," Percy interrupts, ignoring his Poseidon's glower. He has to make his father understand. He doesn't want to part with his dad on bad terms.

After all, he's _here_. A fact that Percy is still trying to absorb.

"I need her."

"I understand, boy," Poseidon sighs, and Percy smiles a little.

"I'm hardly a boy anymore. I feel older than you right now."

"Hah," snorts his father. "I guess I just age better than you."

Percy feels another wave of exhaustion roll over him.

"I'm ready," he murmurs, and a rare look of panic flits over his father's face.

"Percy…" his father starts helplessly, then rubs at his beard. "Oh, Merlin, I'm no good at these things."

Percy stays silent, knowing that interrupting won't help.

"Look, kid, I just wanted to say…I know I wasn't around much, ever, but…you're really not so bad. That is to say, you made me proud, and saved us gods from a war, and-"

"I love you too, Dad," Percy says, smiling, and the god's eyes shine with something suspiciously resembling tears.

The ocean outside of Percy's window is calm, and Percy smiles at it.

"I'll miss it," he comments, and Poseidon shrugs.

"The ocean will always be your home, kid. Don't forget it, even down there."

"Thanks for being here," Percy says quietly, his strength fading rapidly. "It means…a lot."

Breathing seems inordinately difficult now.

"You bet, kid. Say hello to Sally for me. Tell her I love her."

Percy manages a nod, before the world turns black.

The ocean rises up and crashes in one final salute to the demigod whom it was one with.

* * *

The lobby is just as crowded as he remembers.

"So, you're finally dead, huh?" asks the ferryman, and Percy smiles.

"About time, right?"

He hands the ferryman a drachma and climbs aboard the boat.

They sail silently through the Styx, and Percy does his best not to look down.

He remembers all too well his little swim through it.

As soon as the boat reaches shore, Percy steps onto land, and doesn't look back.

That life is gone now.

The Council's room is intimidating, but he's been through worse.

"Percy Jackson," booms a familiar voice. "So we finally meet again."

He glances up in shock as Jason Grace walks over to him, and breaks out into a grin.

"Well, look at whose all high and mighty now," he jokes, and Jason grins back.

Just like that, he is reminded of the days back at Camp Half-Blood.

"It's cool to see you and all, and you and Annabeth are definitely coming to dinner at me and Piper's place tonight, but right now, I think there's someone you'd like to see a little more than me."

"You're cool and all, but I can't exactly kiss you," Percy jokes back, suddenly feeling lighter than air. "She's okay?"

"She's been waiting for you," Jason says quietly, and Percy smiles.

He knew she would be.

"Isles of the Blest?" Percy asks as he is led onto the beautiful island, and Jason nods.

"You're allowed to visit us, don't worry," he says, and Percy smiles. "Your mother and Annabeth are here, though."

"PERCE!" cries a voice, and he sees his mother running toward him. She looks young and happy again.

"Mom," he says hoarsely, hugging her. "I've missed you."

"Oh, I've missed you too, but it's great here," she says, ruffling his hair. "Look, I've got food and everything prepared, but there's something you have to do first."

He nods.

"Where is she?"

"Out on the beach," his mother says. She glances towards a house in the distance, and Percy sees a small figure sitting near it. His heart beats faster.

"She's barely said hello to me. She's been waiting for you," his mother smiles, and he kisses her on the cheek before walking towards the girl he's loved since he was eleven.

She doesn't hear him come up behind her, and jumps as he wraps his arms around her.

"I hear you've been waiting for me, Wise Girl," he murmurs into her ear, and she spins around.

She leans closer to him, and Percy leans in for a kiss.

His eyes fly open as he finds himself lying on his butt in the sand.

"If you _ever_ sneak up behind me again like that," Annabeth starts, her eyes shooting sparks, "I will kill you with my bear hands. Furthermore, if you _ever_ keep me waiting that long again, I'll find someone who doesn't-"

But she can't finish the sentence, because he is too busy kissing her.

"And did I _say_ you could do that?" she asks weakly when he pulls away, and he just grins.

"Gods, I missed you, Wise Girl."

"I guess I missed you a little, too, Seaweed Brain," she mutters.

"How are our friends?" he asks, and she shrugs.

"I haven't seen them yet."

"Why not?" he asks, shocked. "They're all here, right? I mean-"

"Everyone's here," Annabeth interrupts. "I just…thought I should wait for you, that's all."

Her cheeks color a bit, and he smiles at her.

"You know, I'm starting to think that you might actually _like_ me," he says teasingly, and she rolls her eyes.

"You know I love you, Kelp-for-Brains," she says, and he lunges at her.

"I _told _you never to call me that."

She dodges easily.

"And how are you gonna stop me?"

He looks at her, and grins wickedly.

"I'd almost think that was a challenge, Wise Girl."

There will be time to see his friends later.

Right now, he is enjoying the beginning of the rest of forever with Annabeth Chase.


End file.
